Stay
by VILYA74
Summary: Daniel is trapped within his dreams and Sam has to find a way to reach and rescue him. I wrote this about 4 years ago.


Stay

by Vilya 74 (previously Witmeme)

Disclaimer: Don't own them, not EVEN the good doctor. No intention of infringing anybody's copyright and I'm sure not making any money off this. 

Note: I wrote this about four years ago. Katana has been graciously hosting the story on her website (www. sgccheyenne. – check it out, will ye.

I walked around with the basic idea for the story ever since I first heard the song Stay by Shakespeare's Sister. It was quite a relief to finally give form to it while writing about my favourite archeologist at the same time. I had fun, hope you have too. And thanks for the help, Caz.

Lyrics can be found at the end of the story.

The Stargate shut down with the familiar breathless whoosh, and the four people looked around them warily. The MALP had indicated a peaceful looking planet with a very small human population concentrated around a few smallish villages. Life appeared to center around small-scale agriculture. SG-1 was heading towards the biggest of these villages that lay some 5 miles from the gate.

It was a lovely morning and they quickly covered the distance over easygoing terrain. As they entered the village a few children playing tag almost ran them over, but except for scolding the youngsters the villagers did not appear to be disturbed by the arrival of the newcomers.

An old man slowly got up and hobbled over to the team. "Morning. You folks look lost. Can we help?"

"Daniel." Jack inclined his head in invitation.

"Eh, morning sir. My name is Daniel Jackson. This is Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. We are peaceful explorers from another world," Daniel stated his by now familiar opening lines.

"Welcome, welcome." The old man said. "Let me take you to Ke'laar." Jack and Daniel exchanged glances and Jack shrugged. "To Ke'laar it is," he said, and smiled at the old man.

By the entrance of a hut that was distinguished not only by its superior size, but also the beautiful decorations adorning the walls, the old man stopped. He called out softly, and moments later a child of about eight and indeterminate sex appeared. The old man whispered for a few moments with the child before turning to Jack. "Ke'laar is almost done with the morning rituals. If you will wait here for a few minutes." "Sure," Daniel said and smiled at him. "Thank you for your trouble, sir."

"No trouble, no trouble." He hobbled back to his perch in the sun where he took out a pipe and sat smoking contentedly.

The team stood around for a few minutes curiously surveying the surroundings.

"These domes look a bit African, Daniel?" Sam questioned. "Yeah," he replied, "they seem to be reminiscent of the more southern tribes. Even the decorations are vaguely African, but with quite a lot of other influences."

"Well, the people certainly seem to be a mixed lot." Jack raised as he surveyed the villagers who looked more like a UN convention than an off-world settlement.

"The Goa'uld who removed these people from Earth may have displaced tribes from various continents and placed them here together as a genetic experiment." Daniel ventured.

"Assuming that these people were brought here by the Goa'uld." Teal'c observed.

"Well, we're about to find out. " Sam nodded in the direction of Ke'laar's hut where the same child appeared in the doorway, and beckoned to SG1 to follow inside. Jack led the way.

As they entered the hut their eyes had to adjust to the half-light and for a few moments, they were blinded, but when they could see again they were astounded by their luxurious surroundings. Intricate tapestries adorned the wall. Daniel almost immediately approached these and uttered small exclamations of delight as he started to try and interpret the scenes depicted thereon. "Jack, these are amazing!" Teal'c moved closer to look over his shoulder. "These are indeed some of the most beautiful specimens I have encountered," he rumbled.

"Not just the workmanship, Teal'c. The tapestries seem to tell the story of how these people were brought here, but more importantly how they rebelled against the Goa'uld and appeared to have won. And then this one. Look here Teal'c. This looks like the Asguard. This might explain why the people are so relaxed about strangers coming through the Stargate," Daniel continued with his usual enthusiasm.

Incense filled the interior and Sam was slightly alarmed at the feeling of relaxation that stole over her, but Daniel's enthusiasm was contagious as always, and she too approached the tapestries Daniel was pointing at. Jack alone was not impressed by Daniel's rocks and kept wondering where the heck Ke'laar was supposed to be. Just as he was about to call the troops to attention one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen stepped through what appear to be the wall, but turned out to be a well-disguised door. His jaw almost dropped and he barely checked himself in time.

"Eh, guys." They didn't seem to hear him, wrapped up in the tapestries as they were. The women smiled warmly to Jack. She appeared to be in her late twenties. Her skin was a dark golden hue and long black tresses hanged down her back, framing a fine boned oval face. Her almond shaped eyes were dark and mysterious above high cheekbones and her shapely mouth traced a curve across her face that made Jack's heart skip a beat.

"Welcome to Malaika" she intoned in a melodious voice that reached Jack's spine without seeming to pass through any part of his brain. Her voice got the attention of the other three who quickly turned around. Sam again had the uncomfortable feeling that things were just too perfect, but put it down to pure cattishness. The women was certainly lovely and it was clear from Daniel and Teal'c's reactions that they were as entranced as Jack. She took it upon herself to break the spell.

"Hi. I'm Samantha Carter. This is Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Jack O'Neill. We are from a planet called Earth and we arrived through your Stargate a few hours ago."

"Stargate. What a descriptive word." Ke'laar smiled at her and then directed them all towards the tastefully embroidered cushions scattered across what seemed like the skins of a several very large animals. The fur was soft to the touch and Jack had to fight the urge to strip down and spread out on his naked back to enjoy the feeling thereof on all of his skin. From the look on Daniel's face he was thinking much the same thing.

Again, Sam felt she had to take the situation in hand. "We have been looking at your tapestries. It would seem that you are acquainted with the Goa'uld. Do they come here anymore?"

Ke'laar directed her attention to Sam and started to relate the history of her people. It was much as Daniel had suspected. It turned out that the Asguard had placed Malaika under their protection a few generations before and ever since they have been living in perfect harmony. The few visitors they have had since were all friendly and welcomed.

Ke'laar went into some detail about the rebellion and time passed unnoticed. As she concluded the tale it approached midday, and she invited them to partake in lunch with her. They were all feeling hungry by then and gladly obliged. She gave the order to a serving lady who seemed to appear out of nowhere and shortly plates filled with fruits, meat, bread, something that resembled cheese and a variety of dishes which SG1 could not identify, were placed before them. Their mouths began to water involuntarily at the delicious smell emanating from the dishes, and soon they found themselves completely absorbed in the meal.

Only once they could not eat another bite did the conversation resume. Ke'laar started quizzing them on Earth, their travels and their encounters with the Goa'uld. While the team took turns to offer explanations they were served a beverage that strongly reminded Daniel of mead. It was delicious and their cups were filled again and again. Even Sam's qualms were laid to rest as she eagerly participated in the conversation. Only the desire in Ke'laar's eyes every time she glanced at Daniel still bothered her, but after all, Daniel did tend to have that effect on women, especially since he was so oblivious of his good looks.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the yawns Daniel had been stifling for a while got the better of him. He was still feeling satiated and in addition the drink had made him lethargic to the point where he just wanted to keel over and sleep it off. The others appeared to have the same reaction and it was a very grateful SG1 who accepted Ke'laar's invitation to rest for a while before the evening meal which she promised would be a feast in their honour by the villagers.

"Feast?" Sam thought drowsily. What did they call lunch then? Even that thought was difficult to hold and she snuggled down beside Daniel who was already in Morpheus' arms. Even Teal'c abandoned all thought of Kel'no'reem and lying down on the furs was soon fast asleep.

Jack was wakened by the sound of a party in full swing. He sat up groggily and looked at his teammates who were all still fast asleep. They were looking so peaceful he let them continue undisturbed. It was seldom enough any of them got a good night's rest undisturbed by nightmares, whether their own or that of their team members. He rose to his feet and softly padded over to the doorway. A huge bonfire was lit in what served as the Town Square. The villagers where dancing, singing and rhythmically clapping their hands to the beat of the drums. The scene reminded Jack of strongly of the documentaries he saw on Africa.

He looked around but could find no trace of Ke'laar. He became aware of a presence at his side and looked around to find Teal'c surveying the scene.

"It would appear that they started the feast without our presence." Teal'c seemed amused.

"Anything for a party, eh?" Jack grinned back at him.

"Indeed."

"Well, lets join them. I can certainly do with some fresh air." Jack started walking in the direction of the fire.

"Should we not wake the others, O'Neill?"

"Nah, let them sleep a bit no longer. They've deserved it. And I have a feeling this party isn't going anywhere soon."

They were welcomed by the villagers the moment they stepped into the circle of light surrounding the fire. They were joined moments later by Sam, and after a short discussion on the merits of waking Daniel, it was decided that he would probably turn up soon enough.

"Can't see him missing an opportunity to hobnob with the locals." Jack grinned.

The same mead drink was pressed into their hands and from thereon things just seemed to go downhill for sobriety.

Sam woke first the next morning. She, Jack and even Teal'c appeared to have passed out, along with most of the villagers, around the dying embers of the bonfire. She groaned as the grandmother of all hangovers took a grip of her head and seemed to press her last remaining brain cells into a corner of her skull where they could be attacked with cudgels. She moaned softly and blearily blinked. The cold had seeped into her bones and she wondered vaguely where Daniel was. Evidently, he had not joined them the previous night.

"Good for him." She thought with much self-pity. She decided it may be a good idea to retire to Ke'laar's hut to get out of the chilly morning air. She tried to rouse the other two, but got only grumbles for her pains and couldn't be bothered to repeat the exercise. Her head was just not up to so much exertion. She staggered over to the hut where Daniel still lay sleeping as soundly as when she left him a few hours ago. She frowned slightly at the thought of Daniel, DANIEL, actually sleeping through a night without waking screaming, or at least drenched in sweat. The effort proved too much for her though, and she abandoned all attempts at cogitation. The fur was warm and soft, and the body heat generated by Daniel, as she curled up besides him, soon had her drifting off again in a cocoon of warmth.

It wasn't until almost midday when Teal'c was finally roused by the sun beating down on him. He was thirsty, hot, and his symbiote was clearly not feeling very well either. He drew himself upright and stumbled over to the village well where he drank his fill before dunking his head in a bucket of water. It had the desired effect and feeling refreshed he walked over to O'Neill who was still sprawled in the dirt. The other villagers appeared to have crawled off to their respective huts, but a Sunday afternoon quite still hung over the village as if all its occupants were recuperating from the excesses of the previous night. Even the boisterous children of the previous day seemed to have the sense to play well beyond the limits of the village.

Without ceremony Teal'c dumped a bucketful of coldwater over Jack's head, who raised himself sputtering and indignant.

"For crying out loud, Teal'c, there's no need to drown me. Oof." With the last muffled sound Jack raised his hand to his head and wished fervently that he could screw it off and put it somewhere in the shade to get better by itself. Teal'c handed him another bucket. "Drink, O'Neill. You are dehydrated." Jack gratefully took the bucket and drank long.

"Where's Daniel and Carter?" Jack asked as soon as he mustered enough strength to beat the words into a sentence.

"I have not seen MajorCarter this morning and I cannot recall DanielJackson having joined us last night."

Still grimacing at the remains of his headache, Jack got up. "Well, lets find the kids before they get into trouble." Teal'c only raised his eyebrow, but not with much conviction. Junior was evidently still upset at the treatment it had received.

The two approached Ke'laar's hut on the general principal that it was as good a place to start as any. They found Sam sound asleep with her head on Daniel's shoulder and one arm draped across his chest.

"Well isn't this cosy, " Jack commented sarcastically. His voice woke Sam who blinked at him several times before she realized the compromising position she was in. She tried to sit upright quickly but regretted it instantly. Jack took pity on her and handed her the bucket. She started drinking eagerly and after a few moments Jack couldn't help to say, "For crying out loud, Major, you'll burst."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry, Sir, but I really needed that. Wow, that sure feels better."

"Yeah, whatever. Now wake sleepy-eyes over there and lets find Ke'laar. We're overdue reporting as it is." He couldn't help feeling cheered up by the thought of laying eyes on Ke'laar again. 'Sure is a damned fine women. Wish I could get some leave and spend it right here in this village,' he thought. At that he winced again. 'Might have to go slow on the mead, though. It could ruin a man before his time.'

Sam meanwhile had been trying to rouse Daniel, but without any success. She stopped shaking his shoulder and frowned down at him. Daniel was clearly dreaming judging from his rapid eye movements, but his body was completely relaxed. Not Daniel-like at all. That much dream activity should have him tossing furiously by now. A part of her mind was saddened that she knew the sleeping habits, or more accurately, nightmare reactions of her teammates so well by now, but a far greater part was alarmed at Daniel's lack of response.

"Sir, I can't wake him," she said anxiously as she proceeded to slap Daniel's cheek softly.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack said, grabbing the bucket with what remained of the water they brought for Sam, and unceremoniously dumped it over Daniel's head. If he got a dunking then so could Daniel. There had still been enough water in the bucket to half drown Daniel, but he did not so much as flinch. Now Jack was concerned as well. Teal'c dropped down on one knee and examined Daniel closely but he could find no physical injury. "DanielJackson!" he said in a loud voice. No response. His eyes met those of Jack.

"OK, this has gone far enough. Where is Ke'laar?" As if on cue she walked in through the same hidden doorway as she did the previous morning. 'Only 24 hours ago,' Jack mused. It seemed far longer.

"What is wrong with your young friend?" she asked them.

"Well, actually that's what we wanted to know from you. What was in that stuff you gave us yesterday?" Jack demanded.

"It was the same food and drink we all had. The fermented beverage is a favourite in our culture and has never been known to affect anyone in any harmful manner. Well, nothing beyond a headache after excessive use. And even that is cured easily enough. In fact I brought you a draught which I can recommend from my own experience." She handed them each a small beaker filled with a foul smelling liquid. When the three looked at it sceptically, she smiled and said "Trust me." Sam shot her a look which said "Oh, yeah?" but nevertheless she downed the liquid quickly along with the others.

"You should begin to feel better within a few moments," Ke'laar smiled. Jack was getting irritated with the smooth charm she exuded. Maybe a hangover actually helped him to see clearer, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was responsible for the catatonic state Daniel appeared to be in. Sam was apparently feeling the same, and she turned to Ke'laar again.

"Look I know you said Daniel had the same stuff we had, but how do you explain his condition?"

"I can't. Other than to say that I would not recommend moving him before we find out what is wrong with him. I will treat with the medicines we have at our disposal, but for now I want you all out of here so that I can examine him." Her tone of voice made it clear that she would brook no argument, and reluctantly the rest of SG1 left the hut, only to gather again outside the door.

"What now, Sir?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, Major, but I suggest we get in touch with Hammond and report back before he sends in the cavalry."

"Might we not need the cavalry as you put it?" Teal'c asked.

"Not yet. We don't appear to be under any direct threat, and Daniel might just have a stronger reaction to that stuff we drank last night. You know how he takes his beer." Jack said it flippantly, but was feeling far from amused. Daniel might not be a good drinker, but Jack has certainly never seen him like this. Sam did not feel convinced either, but there was not much she could suggest otherwise, and so they returned to the Stargate where they dialed home.

The gate engaged and they radioed the SGC.

"Afternoon SG1. Everything in order? You are 5 hours overdue on your report." General Hammond asked with concern clear in his voice.

"Sorry, Sir" Jack replied. "Had one helluva party last night with the locals and overslept a bit. In fact Daniel is still sleeping and we are a bit concerned about that. Could we possibly speak to Dr Frasier?"

Within a few minutes Janet was on the air. "Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond says there appears to be something wrong with Daniel?"

"Well it may be nothing more than too much of the local brew, but Daniel fell asleep last night around 18h00, as did we. But we woke up at about 21h00 and then joined the villagers in the feast they held in our honour. We overslept this morning and only woke at about 11h30. But Daniel don't appear to have woke up during all this time, and even now we can't get him to wake up," Jack explained.

Janet was silent for a few moments, then she replied "Colonel, that certainly doesn't sound normal but I don't know the properties of that drink you had. Daniel is taking some pretty strong anti-histamines. The combined effect might explain his condition. Even so I would recommend you bring him back immediately for a full evaluation."

"Well, that may be a problem," Sam chipped in. "The high priestess of the village seems reluctant to let him out of her sight. She seems determined to look after him herself."

"Well, that's too bad, Major," General Hammond said. "Doctor Jackson is our responsibility and if Dr Frasier feels he should be returned to her care then that is what you should do. If you are not back with him in three hours I am sending SG3 and SG10 to extract you."

"Sweet." Jack didn't look forward to the ensuing scene. High priestesses in his experience were very accommodating until crossed. "Well, campers, lets go rescue our pet archaeologist from the clutches of Ke'laar." He didn't know how accurate that statement was.

Daniel drifted off the moment his head hit the furs. At first it was a deep dreamless sleep such as he had not enjoyed in months, years. Even asleep he was aware of the luxury. But soon scenes began to intrude on his peace. He found himself in a strange fantasy world. Everything was shrouded in mist and nightmarish apparitions kept brushing past him. He spun from side to side each time he felt the cold whispers of a creature slipping past him. He felt disorientated and scared. He had no weapon on him and he seemed to have lost his glasses somewhere along the line. In the distance, he could make out a warm glow, though.

He started walking towards it unsure of whether it was the right thing to do, but within moments found himself running to it without further thought. He suddenly burst from the trees that had been surrounding him with gnarled trunks reminiscent of the twisted human faces usually depicted in scary fairytales, into a clearing where a pleasant looking house sat radiating warmth and comfort. Daniel was suddenly hesitant despite the inviting look of the scene. He felt a bit like he was approaching a gingerbread house and kept listening for the clang of the oven door.

He knocked on the door, which was opened by the most beautiful women Daniel had seen in his life. For a moment, he felt that he should know her, but her name kept eluding him. "Hello, Daniel, I have been expecting you." Her voice sounded like amber and Daniel suddenly wished that he could listen to it eternally. She smiled at him as if she just read his thoughts and pulled him inside by his hand.

"Who are you?" he tried to retain some control over the situation.

"Malaika" she answered. Again, Daniel felt the stirrings of a memory. "Light?" he enquired. She smiled "I am the light. I am your light. Without me you have no light, Daniel Jackson." Daniel was momentarily uncomfortable at the thought, but her beauty drove all rational thought from his mind as she took him in her arms and started kissing him. Desire took control and soon consumed them. The dream continued quite pleasantly for what seemed like a whole night. By what should by rights have been morning, Daniel fell asleep in her arms, completely exhausted.

He became aware of Sam calling his name and shaking him. "Enough already, Sam" he thought. "I heard you first time round." But she continued to slap his face softly. What was it with them? He's awake, thank you. Sam's ministrations had become none too gentle by now, and moments later he sputtered in indignation when half a bucket of ice-cold water hit him full in the face. "Thank you, Jack! I have always wanted to have that near-death experience by drowning."

Jack seemed unrepentant, but nothing new there. What worried Daniel more was that neither Teal'c nor Sam raised any objection in his defense. And what had Sam meant when she said she couldn't wake him? He's awake! See he is going to get up now and go home with them. He could really use a shower. He tried to sit up, but found that he could not move. And although he could hear his teammates' voices, which were now joined by Ke'laar's, all remained dark around him. He felt panic starting to creep up on him and he fought to stay calm. "This is just a dream. Just keep telling yourself that and all will be well. You will wake soon." He calmed down a bit and started looking for a way to wake himself. But minutes seemed to turn into hours and he realized the rest of SG1 was no longer in the same room. He was evidently still not awake, but he felt himself drifting off into the dream world again.

He was again surrounded by warm light and he felt the soft touch of Malaika on his cheek. "Slept well?" She enquired with that dazzling smile she seemed to reserve especially for him. He stirred and smiled back. He couldn't believe his luck in finding this beautiful women. She was his, all his. He never had to leave her again. She would never leave him. Not like Sha're. Not like Sam. Sam? He was momentarily confused, but when he couldn't quite recall who that was he dismissed her from his mind and concentrated on the lovely vision in front of him. She kissed him lingeringly and soon they were wrapped around each other again in blissful passion.

He woke to find himself slung over someone's shoulder; being carried somewhere at a fairly brisk pace. By the feeling of huge muscles it had to be Teal'c. "Teal'c, put me down, will you. I'm not a sack of potatoes!" But even as he said it, he realized that he still couldn't see anything, and apparently, his teammates were still ignoring him. He felt a bit like that time with the crystal skull, but at least then he could move around freely and see what was going on. He could only surmise that they were heading towards the Stargate, but what happened since he first woke up this morning was a bit unclear to him. He vaguely recalled kissing a beautiful woman. "Oh, well, probably Ke'laar saying good bye." As if he could get that lucky. He frowned. Something kept nagging at the back of his mind, but he could not put his finger on it.

SG1 stepped through the Gate. "Stand down, people" General Hammond commanded from the observation room. Janet rushed forward.

"Still not awake?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer before starting to issue commands to her staff for taking Daniel to the infirmary. She sighed softly as he was pushed away. This was all too familiar.

"Get yourselves checked out in the infirmary. Debriefing in half an hour," General Hammond said as he turned away from the window.

They were all gathered around the conference table, and Jack was reporting.

"So when you returned to the village you found Ke'laar in a deep trance next to Doctor Jackson but with no visible change in his condition?" General Hammond enquired from Jack.

"Yes, Sir. She was supposed to look for a cure, and when we finally got her attention she was angry and said that was exactly what she was doing."

"But she doesn't appear to have found it," General Hammond stated the obvious.

"Well, Sir, she might not have had enough time. We don't know for sure that she is the cause of the problem." Sam tried to be fair.

"But you also don't know that she is not." Hammond sighed inwardly. Colds! Couldn't SG1 ever just catch colds? "We will monitor his condition and if it doesn't improve in the next 48 hours you are authorized to return to PX3-4489 and request assistance from the High Priestess. Dismissed."

They exited the conference room, but milled about outside.

"Sir, I don't believe that women for one instance. And I don't think Daniel is going to wake up anytime soon. Remember what she told us about how they defeated the Goa'uld?" Sam asked.

"Mind control, was it?" Jack had to admit he wasn't paying all that much attention. Too much distractions between the food and the company.

"Dream control, actually. They managed to drug the Goa'uld and then turned their dreams on them until they became schizophrenic and mostly killed one another."

"Schizophrenic? Isn't that the usual state of mind of a Goa'uld?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, I think you're thinking about the Tok'ra, Sir." Sam grinned slightly.

"Yeah, well, Goa'uld, Tok'ra. Sometimes hard to tell the difference. No offence to Jacob, of course," he amended quickly.

"Of course, Sir."

Teal'c listened to the conversation and then added, "I think MajorCarter may be right. When a young Jaffa is taught the techniques used to achieve various states of Kel'no'reem his mentor would often enter the same state of consciousness as the apprentice. Their consciousness would merge as it were. To achieve this, harmless sedatives are often used."

Jack and Sam glanced at each other.

"Sir, think about it. If Ke'laar was able to merge her consciousness with Daniel while he was asleep, she may be controlling his dreams. That would explain her absence at the feast last night, and the trance we found her in this morning," Sam said, recalling the air of possessiveness Ke'laar had displayed that morning.

"So why didn't he wake up when she was talking to us?" Jack was a bit sceptical about the latest wild idea of his team, but he had to admit the realm of extreme possibilities were becoming hauntingly familiar.

"I don't know. Maybe she can keep him unconscious all the time, but can only communicate with him once she is in a trance as well." Sam tried to find an explanation.

"Teal'c?" Jack addressed the big Jaffa.

"It is possible, O'Neill."

"So, what now? Do you do that Kel'no'reem thing and get him out of there or how do we do this." Personally Jack was more in favour of going back and wringing Ke'laar's lovely neck. Her beauty had palled considerably with the distance between them.

"It may be worth a try, Teal'c" Sam said.

"I will certainly attempt it." Teal'c answered.

Ah, she was back. The light of his life. He raised heavenly blue eyes to her and smiled his welcome.

"Missed me, lover?" She traced the line of his jaw with one slender finger. He leaned into her hand and then turned his head to kiss the digit. All his senses were trained on the women now languorously stretching out beside him. She caressed his chest, drawing circles around his nipples with her tongue until his whole skin tingled. He tried to remember who she was, but all he knew was that this was the one person he wanted to be with for all eternity. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes as she started kissing him, exploring every centimeter of his mouth with her tongue. For a moment, one of her caresses triggered a memory. "Sam," he thought, and smiled. The kissing stopped abruptly, and as he opened his eyes in protest, he was astounded by the anger and hatred he saw in the women's eyes. "No!" she said vehemently. "You must only think of me. There can be nothing next to me!"

"Wha-what?" Daniel felt his senses reeling. Is this the same woman he wanted is his arms, his dreams, his being, moments ago? He tried to get up, but he realized that he was unable to move any limb. He tried to concentrate, but nothing seemed to respond. He had never felt quite so helpless in his life. The women was straddling his hips and slowly began stroking his torso first with her fingertips, and then licking every inch with small circular motions. He struggled to retain control over his senses if not his responses, but felt himself drowning out in the buzz of desire sounding in his mind. Before long he was lost and begging for more. A small part of him cringed in disgust.

Teal'c took his seat among a multitude of candles set up in the infirmary. He slowed his breathing, found his center, and entered Kel'no'reem. He started reaching out, searching for DanielJackson. It took him some time to locate the presence of his friend. All was dark. He entered the world surrounding DanielJackson, cautiously feeling his way closer to the soul of the archaeologist. As it grew lighter he became aware of the nightmarish shapes flitting past him, touching his being in the most disgusting way he ever perceived. But a warrior must not be distracted by what is not important. He pressed on and found the women Ke'laar making love to his friend, who seemed on the verge of dying from pure ecstasy.

"Unhand him women!" Teal'c thundered. Ke'laar looked up sharply at the intruder.

"How did you find your way in here?" she demanded.

"That is not important. DanielJackson, you must return with me immediately. This women means you harm." Daniel just stared at him.

"Who are you? And why do you speak so harshly to my lady?" He raised himself from the fur-covered bed they had been lying on.

"Help me, Daniel. He will hurt me!" Ke'laar pleaded.

"Do not worry, my love, I will protect you." Daniel's eyes still burned feverishly from the excitement of moments ago.

Then Teal'c made a crucial mistake. "You will leave DanielJackson alone. I am going to take him from this place and I suggest that you do not follow. If you do, I will kill you." Such a threat was often enough to intimidate his enemies, accompanied by the calm, calculated Look. But while it certainly raised qualms in the breast of Ke'laar, it enraged Daniel beyond reason.

"Goa'uld lackey! You took one women from me, you will not take another!" He stormed Teal'c, head down as Jack had trained him. But what would have lifted most men completely of their feet, leaving them in a crumpled, winded heap, was like running into a brick wall with Teal'c. 'Ooof!' Daniel felt as if the vertebrae in his neck had telescoped in on one another and he stumbled back momentarily disorientated. Five years of getting his ass kicked had some benefits though. Daniel recovered almost immediately and started pummeling Teal'c for all he was worth.

He managed to land a remarkable number of effective punches and Teal'c found it necessary to defend himself vigorously. He planted a solid facer on Daniel which knocked the smaller man to the ground, but Daniel was fairly on his way to going bezerker and he just rolled and stormed at Teal'c again. Teal'c had to repeat the exercise a number of times, and although Daniel got up slower each time, spitting more blood and shaking his head to clear his vision, he did not stop coming back for more. Teal'c realized that he would have to restrain Daniel forcibly and carry him bodily out of Ke'laar's dreamworld if he was to save him.

He reached out and grabbed hold of DanielJackson's right hand, only to find himself being thrown over the shoulder of the younger man, landing on his back with a bone crushing thud. Even as he tried to roll onto his feet, he felt his arm being wrenched from its socket. What was O'Neill teaching DanielJackson? With one arm disabled and ribs telling him that his symbiote was going to have a thing or two to say before the day was out, Teal'c stumbled backwards, out of reach of the still enraged Daniel.

"Running away, Teal'c?" Daniel's blue eyes were fixed with the zealous look of the terminally religious.

"You are not yourself, DanielJackson. The women Ke'laar has you drugged and enslaved."

"Her name is Malaika, and I am slave to no-one, Sholva!" Daniel taunted, his breath coming quickly, blood dripping from his nose and cut lip.

"DanielJackson you must come with me. This women, whatever she may call herself in this world, is using you for her own purposes. She will throw you aside as soon as you have worn out your usefulness." Teal'c tried the voice of reason, but his words just enraged Daniel again.

"You will keep your foul tongue from her!" And with this he leapt at Teal'c again. Even wounded as he was, Teal'c's reflexes still served him well, and turning aside at the last moment he was able to chop Daniel on the back of his neck with his remaining good hand. Daniel fell dazed at his feet, but as he reached down to haul Daniel over his shoulder he felt the sharp pain of a knife entering his back, and he fell to his knees. Within moments, he too lost consciousness.

Teal'c awoke in the infirmary on a bed next to the one still containing a sleeping Daniel Jackson. He was aware of bandages encircling his torso and a painful stiffness in his left shoulder. Moreover, he was being subjected to Janet's favourite pastime - shining penlights into the eyes of SG1-members. He blinked and tried to sit up, but was pulled up short by the pains shooting through his whole upper body.

"I would not advise that just yet, Teal'c," Janet said authoritatively. "It would seem that wounds received in the dreamworld are very real in ours. You are very lucky that knife had glanced off your shoulder blade and not hit any organs."

"Teal'c what happened? Are you OK? Where's Daniel?" The torrent of questions spilled from Sam's lips.

"I am fine MajorCarter. DanielJackson is being held prisoner by the High Priestess Ke'laar."

"So what happened to you, Teal'c? You look like you've been run over by a grader." Jack put in his two pennies worth.

"I was not run over by a grader, but attacked by DanielJackson." Teal'c calmly answered.

"Daniel did this?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"It would seem that you have trained him well, O'Neill, although I believe Ke'laar is responsible for the knife wound." Teal'c replied.

"You're really saying Daniel worked you over like this? Way to go kid!"

Sam glanced slightly irritated at Jack before turning to Teal'c again. "So what happened to Daniel? Where is he now? And why did he attack you?"

"I believe Ke'laar has turned him into her sexslave. When I threatened her, DanielJackson became very violent. I could not reason with him."

'Sexslave!' The thought reeled through Sam's mind and sent shockwaves through her whole being. Daniel, no! She looked at his still form lying on the hospital bed, and had to close her eyes against the tears burning behind their lids. How could he do that? After all that has happened! She sank down onto the chair besides Daniel's bed and took his hand in hers. Jack and Janet continued to question Teal'c, but even after General Hammond joined them they did not seem to notice her sitting quietly with Daniel. Or maybe they did, and understood.

She remembered the night Daniel first kissed her. They were sitting quietly on the floor of his sitting room in his apartment, studying some artifacts SG3 returned from P3X-9225 along with their reports on the mission. They had been at it for a few hours and Sam was feeling all cramped up. She yawned and stretched lazily, grimacing as the muscles in her shoulders audibly creaked. Daniel looked up at her and smiled. "Looks like its time for hot chocolate." She smiled back at him and said "Great idea." He got up and she followed him into the kitchen where they talked little, but helped each other in the preparation of the hot chocolate with the air of people who were accustomed to work together. Like a team, or an old married couple.

As the thought crossed Sam's mind it made her feel satisfied and sad at once. He would never know how much she loved him. So much was at stake each day. They could loose each other in the blink of an eye, and besides that, it would not be fair to Jack and Teal'c. Even if he did feel the same, she had to admit ruefully.

They finished and took the steaming mugs back to the sitting room where they put them down on the coffee table to cool. Sam again grimaced and rubbed her shoulders, turning her neck from side to side. Daniel noticed and slipped behind her onto the couch, Sam sitting on the floor between his knees. He started rubbing her neck in a businesslike manner, but soon, without him even becoming aware of it, his strokes became caresses. Sam felt the change and marveled at it, but kept quiet. Afraid to break the spell. She leaned back into the couch as Daniel's fingers did their magic on her shoulder knobs. She slowly opened her eyes into his staring down at her. His fingers stilled as they both realized what was reflected there. "Sam?" Daniel enquired softly. "Daniel?" Sam's voice was both question and answer.

Daniel slid down from the couch, sitting down next to her, cupping the side of her face in his hand. For the longest moment they just stared at each other, not daring to break eye contact. And then Daniel slowly leaned in and brushed her lips with his. Her lips parted involuntarily and he again kissed her, slowly, for an eternity. Their lips finally parted and again they just looked at each other, before Sam closed her eyes and burrowed into Daniel's shoulder, where he held her close for the rest of the evening. Every now and then, they would kiss again, but little else was said that night. Passion would come later, but that night they just wondered at the miracle of their love. Sam still remembered it as the longest drawn out perfect moment she could have imagined.

But all could not stay that way. Soon the realities of their work and their pasts intruded. Stress began to tell and small fights broke out. Perhaps they were just nervous about where their relationship and the dynamics of their team were heading. It all came to a head when a personal disagreement cost them their concentration on an inhospitable planet and almost Jack's life. They broke off the relationship. They managed to gloss over that chapter in their lives, and the team functioned again as of old, but the damage was done to their friendship. Sam couldn't help to notice the sadness in Daniel's eyes sometimes when she caught him staring at her. And she new it was reflected in hers. They had made promises to each other that they couldn't keep. Not for so much as three months.

She looked down at his hand. "I'm sorry, Daniel" she thought. "I am so sorry for all the things I said and didn't say. I knew what a risk it was for you to love again, and I was not careful with you heart." She felt the tears drip from her cheeks onto his hand. "If this was a fairy tale, you would be waking up right now," she thought, and smiled wryly. Things were as far from a fairy tale as they could possibly get. Or were they? She looked up, quickly wiping away the tears.

"Teal'c?" Teal'c turned his attention to Sam.

"Yes, MajorCarter."

"Would I be able to enter the dreamworld where Daniel is held if you showed me the way?" Teal'c gave her suggestion due consideration.

"I should be able to teach you the necessary technique, but it may be quite dangerous for you MajorCarter. Ke'laar is at home in that world. In any fight she would have the advantage."

"I do not intend to fight her, Teal'c"

"Then what? You think she's gonna just let Danny go if you ask her nicely?" Jack wanted to know sarcastically.

Sam glanced at him. "Something like that, Sir."

"You're not serious, Carter!"

"Well, Sir, I would have to play it by ear, but we can't leave Daniel where he is. There is evidently no other way to reach him, and it's obvious that force is not an option."

"I believe MajorCarter is correct. She may be able to convince DanielJackson to return out of his own free will. If he aligns his will against that of Ke'laar, they should be able to break the hold she has on him. At present she prevents him from wanting to do just that."

"I have to try, Sir." 'I can't fail him again', she added in her mind, and rubbed his hand.

Daniel listened as the discussion went on around him. From the sound of it Teal'c was hurt, and he was responsible. Why would he want to hurt Teal'c? He was surprised when he felt Sam take his hand. He would know her touch in a million others. He wished he could comfort her. Tell her he is fine. He knew it was for the best. So often, he saw the regret in her eyes. God knows he felt it. What went wrong? They were so sure that they had both finally found the person they were destined for. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, every moment, every breath. Instead, he found himself being oversensitive to every overtone in their discussions, irritable, jealous, insecure. Why? Sam had been his best friend for so long. He should have been comfortable with her. They had been through so much together, seen each other through some of the worst times imaginable.

The answer had come to him late one night as he sat alone at their favourite spot on the mountain, under the stars. Fear. Fear of loosing her too, fear that it won't work out, fear about what they could do to their team. And somehow that fear became a self-fulfilling prophecy. A part, a very large part of him still wished that they could try again. Start afresh and maybe get it right this time. But fear was still his constant companion. He knew he could not ask her to reconsider until he faced and conquered those fears. Instead, he simply enjoyed the feel of her hand on his. Basking in the love, he knew it still represented.

Once more, the candles were lit in the infirmary. Sam sat down cross-legged on a bed pulled between Teal'c's and Daniel's. Janet administered a light sedative, which calmed her without affecting her concentration. Teal'c started talking her into the trance which she managed to achieve on the fourth try. Then he guided her towards the world inhabited by Daniel's consciousness. She became aware of the big Jaffa standing next to her in a world of darkness and terror.

"Where are we, Teal'c?" Sam whispered.

"You could say that we are in DanielJackson's mind."

"In his mind? But Teal'c this can't be right. Daniel's mind is all light and movement. Energy, enthusiasm, joy at the smallest pleasures the world has to offer!"

Teal'c lifted his eyebrow. "Is it? I have always thought those are DanielJackson's way of compensating for the darkness which eats at his soul." Sam was left speechless.

"Daniel, is this true? Have I so underestimated the hurt caused to you during your displaced childhood, the loss of your parents, Sha're, Shifu, the terrors we have had to face in our travels?" Suddenly she wondered what her mind would look like. Not much different, she suspected. No wonder Shifu taught that the evil that lurks in the unconscious should be denied battle. No wonder this is the place where Ke'laar could prey on Daniel.

"Come, we must make haste and find DanielJackson. Once we have located him, I would have to leave you as my presence would not be conducive to the attaining of your purposes." Teal'c led the way. It was not long before they saw the faint glow, which showed the direction. But walking there was a trial for Sam. It was all she could do not to flinch or cry out everytime one of the ghoul-like wraiths seemed to pass right through her. She noticed that they hardly touched against Teal'c and queried him about it.

"These are your nightmares too. Your fears. I do not share them and therefore they do not affect me," he answered stoically. Sam tried to ignore the wraiths, but felt cold fear run through her with every encounter. Her nerves were frayed thin by the time they approached the center of the light. At the edge of the clearing Teal'c turned to Sam.

"This is as far as I can accompany you. I will wait amongst what appears to be trees. You may call if you require assistance."

"Thank you, Teal'c, but I think I would have to do this alone." He nodded and turned around.

Sam bit her lip, drew a deep breath, and then stepped into the clearing. Teal'c's description of Daniel's function for Ke'laar prepared her to some extent for the scene she witnessed, but she still felt the shock and the stab of pain, jealousy, disappointment. It must have shown in her eyes when they met Daniel's. He stared back at her and she watched as the shame and guilt played over his features. Ke'laar realized they were no longer alone from Daniel's reaction, and turned with a hiss on Sam.

"How dare you?" Her eyes were aflame with murder. She stalked towards Sam, her naked form exuding menace from every pore. "How dare you intrude?" she asked again.

Sam found her voice and was surprised at how steady it sounded. "I have come to claim Daniel. He is mine. You must give him up." She turned to Daniel. "Daniel, I love you. Come home with me, please?" Her eyes pleaded with him, but he shut his and found something to cover his nakedness. He held the wrapping around him like a shield against the whole world and turned his back on Sam. "Sam, go away. Please."

"You heard the man." Ke'laar was triumphant. "Leave now, while you still can."

Sam ignored her. "Daniel, please, don't leave me. Please. I cannot live without you."

Remorse flamed the lurking anger in his soul and he turned on her with the full force of his frustration. "Leave YOU!" he shouted. "You left ME. You promised we were meant for each other. You promised you would never leave me, would not let anything come between us. You promised that we are stronger than our circumstances. And then the first chance you got you decided you had enough. We weren't worth it anymore. You LEFT me!"

"Daniel I'm sorry. I know it was a mistake. I know now what I didn't know then. I know how much I hurt you. Please forgive me Daniel, please."

Her apology confused him. He had expected her to defend herself. He knew he was as much to blame for their failure as she. They left each other. But he had wanted to rid himself of the guilt he felt over his part therein. And then there was the position Sam just caught him in. How could he have allowed another women into his bed? How could he betray Sam like that?

Ke'laar realized she was loosing control and stepped in.

"Daniel, she betrayed you. She left you when you needed her most. She is not worthy of you, my love. I would never do that to you." Ke'laar placed her hand on Daniel's arm.

"Oh, please!" Sam stepped closer, "What do you think she is doing to you right now, Daniel. You are her prisoner. She is using you. I would call that betrayal, and so would you!" Daniel closed his eyes, emotions ripping through him. He wanted so much to be with Sam, but the fear consumed him. Nothing has changed in their situation. No! So much has changed. He knew he hurt Sam. How could she ever forgive him? Better to accept what Malaika could offer him. Maybe in time it would drive away the pain. He was so used to pain. He hugged himself closely and whispered, "Sam, please go." Ke'laar put her arm protectively around his shoulder, but Daniel just flinched and hugged himself closer, so she stepped back, thinking that it may be best to leave Daniel to his own self-torture.

Sam stood defeated for a moment. But the hurt in Daniel's voice wrenched at her heart and she stiffened her resolve. "Daniel, look at me. Look at me!" Daniel just closed his eyes.

"Daniel, no matter what happened here, no matter what happened between us, I love you. Love is not a momentary feeling. It is devotion, forgiveness, unwavering and selfless. YOU taught me that!" She stepped closer, moved around Daniel and before Ke'laar could stop her, she touched Daniel's cheek as she had done so many times before. The contact seemed to send a bolt of electricity through Daniel and he looked up into Sam's clear blue eyes, which held his and spoke about home. "Sam," he whispered. "Daniel," she answered his plea.

"No!" Ke'laar knew that she had allowed things to get out of hand. Sam rounded on her.

"Leave him alone. He is coming with me. You can find yourself another plaything." Daniel winced at her words but put his hand on her shoulder.

"She is right Malaika. I belong with her. For better or worse," he said softly.

"Then it will be worse," Ke'laar's eyes blazed her hatred. You will not leave this place alive. Neither of you. With that, she disappeared, as did all light but the faint glow illuminating the terror of the darkness. They were almost instantly surrounded by the wraithlike beings, which attacked them, drove them apart and assailed their senses with absolute fear. They screamed, ran, fell, scrambled up again and tried to beat off the cold things, which tore at their minds. Panic consumed their thoughts and robbed them of all logic. They continued to flounder in the flood of fear and it was only by accident that Daniel bumped into Sam for an instant. The recognition was enough to return a semblance of thought to him and he cried her name. "Daniel!" she answered, reaching for the lifeline of his voice. He struggled against the overwhelming sensations and collected all his courage to go looking for her. "Sam!" he kept calling her name to keep him focused. 'Please don't let me loose her again' he prayed in his heart and reached with his whole being towards her.

As if breaking through a mass of clouds he came upon her and wrapped her up in his arms. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, fighting the fear which still threatened to overwhelm them, finding comfort in each other's presence, battling until they were able think again. "I love you, Sam, I love you so much," Daniel whispered in Sam's ear. "I know, I know." She hugged him closer. "Let's get out of here," she begged.

"Sure," he breathed in her neck, then stood away a little. The wraiths closed in immediately and they had to grab onto each other again until the assault abated. "Keep close to me, OK?" Daniel said.

"OK," Sam said. "But how do we get out of here if we can't move away from each other?"

"How did you get here?"

"Teal'c showed me the way. Teal'c! He must still be out there somewhere." Concern for their friend drove away the last of their fears, and holding onto each other, they began to search for him. They came upon them where Ke'laar was standing over Teal'c with what looked suspiciously like a ribbon device. From Teal'c's tortured expression it was clear that he was close to death. "No!" Daniel shouted and rushed at her. "Damn you, you bitch!" It was difficult to say who was more surprised: Ke'laar at the fact that Daniel still lived or Sam at his words. Ke'laar stepped away from Teal'c who slumped forward, breathing heavily. "I have just about had enough of your interference with my friends. We are leaving NOW. Come on Teal'c." Teal'c struggled to his feet and stumbled away from a still stunned Ke'laar.

"It is not possible," she whispered. "You should be insane by now."

"Yeah, well, been there done, that," replied Daniel, "Didn't care for the scenery anymore then than I do for it now." He grabbed hold of Teal'c's arm. "You OK?"

"I am fine DanielJackson. Let us leave this place."

Ke'laar seemed to find her equilibrium again. "None of you are leaving." She trained the ribbon device on Daniel, but instead of falling on his knees as she had expected him to, he advanced on her. "This is MY dreamworld. You tried to use MY fears against me. MY need for companionship. Therefore I make the rules, and I say you cannot hurt me if I refuse to be hurt." Fear began to show in her eyes, but she redoubled her efforts with the ribbon device.

"No. You know the pain this can cause. You know I can kill you. You KNOW this," she screamed at him, but Daniel calmly raised his own hand, caught the beam of the device, and reflected it back at Ke'laar just as she upped the intensity another notch. She screamed in fear and pain, and for a few moments appeared to be consumed by an inferno of flames. Then she was gone. They were left completely in the dark.

"Daniel?"

"Sam? Teal'c?"

Daniel reached for Sam's hand, and found it. "Teal'c, take us home."

"That I will do, DanielJackson." Teal'c began to talk them out of Kel'no'reem, and after what seemed like another eternity, sight returned.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c found themselves sitting on adjacent hospital beds, Teal'c propped up by several pillows, holding hands. They let go, but still felt the bond that had bound them together in the dreamworld on some level. They smiled at each other.

"Well its about TIME!" Jack complained, breaking the spell.

"You had us worried SG-1." 'Again' thought General Hammond.

"Sorry, Sir. It took a while to locate Daniel and break free from Ke'laar's web," Sam tried to explain.

'Web, indeed,' Daniel thought. That woman is a spider in human form. Was, he thought with relief, and a twinge of guilt. He had never before killed a person with such cold intent.

"Doctor Jackson, I would like to know exactly what happened and I expect a full report." Sam began to protest. "On my desk in two days time," he continued. "As soon as Doctor Frasier has cleared you, you are all dismissed." He smiled at his troops, glad to have them all back once more, and sensing their need to be on their own he turned around and walked out of the infirmary.

Janet seemed to take an inordinately long time fussing over them, prodding and poking them with every sharp instrument known to the medical profession, but finally pronounced all but Teal'c fit to go home. Teal'c's symbiote still had a knife wound and a dislocated shoulder to contend with, but already he was on his way to being healed.

"So, campers, what do we do tonight?" Jack asked enthusiastically as the lift ascended.

"Jack, I don't think I'm up to anything tonight but a good night's sleep," Daniel groaned.

"Sleep? That's all you have been doing for the past three days!" "Yeah, well I didn't get much rest." Daniel winced at the thought of what had occupied him. He tried to pull his hand from Sam's where it had been resting ever since Janet stopped jabbing things into them, but she just closed her fingers tighter around his.

Jack noticed and decided to let it go. "OK, I'll see you kids in two days time. Have fun." He leered at them as he left the elevator and walked ahead towards the exit of the facility.

Daniel stopped and turned to Sam. "Sam, I ."

"You are NOT going home alone tonight, Daniel," she said vehemently. "And you are not going to go on some guilt trip that will only drive us apart again. Our fears have caused enough damage. Unnecessary damage. You saw how it was back there. Only together could we stand against it." she quieted as he placed a finger over her lips, locking his eyes with hers. "I know. I just wanted to say thank you. And, I love you."

Her eyes told him all he needed, and as he bend his head to kiss her gently, he felt completely at peace for the first time in as long as he could remember.

Finis

**Stay - Shakespeare's Sister **

**_If this world is wearing thin_**

**_And you're thinking of escape_**

**_I'll go anywhere with you_**

**_Just wrap me up in chains_**

**_But if you try to go alone_**

**_Don't think I'll understand _**

**_Stay with me, stay with me _**

**_In the silence of your room_**

**_In the darkness of your dreams_**

**_You must only think of me_**

**_There can be no in between_**

**_When your pride is on the floor_**

**_I'll make you beg for more _**

**_Stay with me, stay with me_**

**_You'd better hope and pray_**

**_That you make it safe_**

**_Back to your own world_**

**_You'd better hope and pray_**

**_That you wake one day_**

**_In your own world_**

**_'Cause when you sleep at night_**

**_They don't hear your cries_**

**_In your own world_**

**_Only time will tell_**

**_If you can break the spell_**

**_Back in your own world_**

**_Stay with me, stay with me_**

© The Witmeme 2001

Back


End file.
